


shed a sweet light [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gift Giving, Hanukkah, Humor, Idiots in Love, Insufferable Husbands, Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), Jewish Holidays, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stunts and Maneuvers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, When Influencers Attack, no hurt just comfort, whatever the opposite of a christmas fic is: this is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: “Angel, why didn’t you just tell them you were Jewish?”“But I’mnot!That would belying!”Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You’re not…notJewish. You’re as Old Testament as they come. And it would’ve worked. Probably.”“I’ll be sure to remember that one,” Aziraphale said haughtily, “the next time I am besieged by— byholiday influencers.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Good Omens is Jewish and so are we





	shed a sweet light [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shed a sweet light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778177) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



> I'll be honest, I wanted better for this. I've had the cold that just won't go away for almost two weeks now and my voice is a little weird yet, but I really wanted to get this recorded while it was still in season. And probably no one else will hate my voice as much as I do right now. 
> 
> Am I a Real-Life Christmas Hater? Not really. But I find the spectacle of it all exhausting. I felt this fic in my bones.
> 
> For Allegra, and all my other Jewish friends in fandom: this one is for you. Happy Hanukkah!
> 
> (find me on tumblr @timeisaballofstring/main or @ithnkperhapsyouvegotthewrongshop/GO nonsense)

Google Drive download:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=16kXDCU_A2tAqDLF4ynllUFmOywBanpsf  
Dropbox link:  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/lyc0wxd08wkxxmm/attheborder%20-%20shed%20a%20sweet%20light.mp3

mp3 / 24 MB / 40 minutes


End file.
